Love on the rocks with no ice
by star collector
Summary: Hermione's pregnant, but to who? Post Hogwarts story dmhghp rating for language
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but hopefully the plot. I have no idea though.  
  
This is set after Harry et al have left Hogwarts. Hermione, Blaise and Draco are now teachers there. I've yet to decide what they're teaching. Total D/Hr fic, you have been warned.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Love On The Rocks With No Ice ___________________________________  
  
Hermione Granger eyed herself critically in the mirror. Her hand strayed to her stomach and was thankful that she hadn't started to show. Yet.  
  
A knock on the door startled Hermione out of her thoughts. "Herm, we'll be late for the feast if you take any longer in there."  
  
"Won't be a second Blaise." Hermione threw her robes over her clothes and quickly opened the door.  
  
"Finally! We'd better get going, otherwise Dumbledore'll have the banshees after us." Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned at Blaise's comment, who was oblivious to her friend and rambling on about something.  
  
Hermione wished she could just lock herself in the bathroom and not come out for the rest of the year. Unfortunately that wasn't about to happen.  
  
Following Blaise down to the Great Hall gave Hermione a chance to feel eve more dread than she had when she woke up. She did not want to see him like this, especially when the announcement was made.  
  
"Hermione, aren't you nervous about tonight?"  
  
Hermione's thoughts were broken into by Blaise's voice.  
  
"Petrified." Hermione paused, mentally debating with herself, if she should tell Blaise her secret.  
  
"Blaise, I'm pregnant."  
  
Blaise stopped in mid-step. "You're pregnant? Oh my god! Who to? Well duh, of course its Harry! Oh my god! Does he know? He must if you guys are engaged. Oh my god! Congratulations!" She hugged Hermione and let out a small squeal.  
  
"Uh Blaise, promise not to tell anyone, but it's not Harry's."  
  
Blaise's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my god. You cheated on Harry and now you're pregnant? Who with?"  
  
"Please don't make me tell you yet. I just can't, not yet."  
  
Blaise nodded, unsure what to say. "I need to see Harry so I can break off the engagement. It's not fair to him." Hermione continued.  
  
"Um okay. Can I ask a question then?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"You and Harry got together 2 months ago. When did you find out that you were, you know, with child?"  
  
"A month after that."  
  
"Are you sure it's not his?"  
  
Hermione nodded sadly, "He and I never went that far. He said that he wanted to wait until our wedding night."  
  
"Okay." Blaise nodded and then paused, "Do you want to come to the feast? I can tell everyone that you're not feeling well."  
  
Hermione gave a small smile, "Thanks Blaise. Who knew that you could this nice for a Slytherin?"  
  
Blaise grinned, "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Now go back to your room and rest. I'll come up after the feast and tell you how it went."  
  
"Thanks Blaise. I'll see you later." With that Hermione turned and walked back to her quarters.  
  
She made it to her room without seeing any of the other teachers, something she was immensely relieved about. Hermione got to her couch and lay down. Grabbing the nearest book on the coffee table, she began to read.  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione, the book happened to be one of Blaise's trashy romance novels that had been left lying around.  
  
"Just what I needed." She looked at it in disgust, but still opened it to the first page and began to read. 


	2. and it continues

* * * * * * Love On The Rocks With No Ice * * * * * *  
  
And it continues.  
  
*******************  
  
Sorry if my set out is weird, I'm hopeless at stuff like that.  
  
It's kinda sad that I'm insulted for the title of my fic. It's actually the title of a nice little rock song by  
  
The Darkness. They're British, and I'm assuming that you, my anonymous, reviewer wouldn't like rock, but pop instead.  
  
Hermione and Blaise are friends cos of the limited social options for the teachers.  
  
Would you really wanna be friends with the first year students? They've become friends  
  
kinda out of necessity, and have found that behind the whole house rivalry they had a  
  
students doesn't really matter when you're a grown up.  
  
Oh and Hermione hasn't really cheated on Harry, but more about that later.  
  
That's enough ranting. Oh and this is very much a Draco/Hermione fic!!!  
  
***********  
  
Two hours later Blaise came back into the room looking very worried.  
  
"Hey how was the feast? How did the sorting go?" Hermione didn't look up from her book,  
  
so she couldn't see the state that Blaise was in.  
  
"Well the sorting was fine. The latest Weasley was put into Slytherin of all places, and uh yeah."  
  
Blaise played with her hands, hoping that she wouldn't have to tell Hermione what else had happened.  
  
Hermione looked up at Blaise, after noting the nervousness in her voice. "What else happened?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well Harry arrived, kinda, well, drunk, and uh, announced that you and her were engaged."  
  
"Shit." Hermione looked shocked and started to cry. "God Blaise what am I going to do? How did everyone else react?"  
  
"Well I was sitting next to Draco when Harry burst in, and he swore blue murder when it was announced,  
  
and then stormed out. Everyone else just seemed pretty stunned, especially Dumbledore and Pomfrey.  
  
And then they just started congratulating Harry and wondering where you were.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione sat up and moved over so Blaise could sit.  
  
"Oh that you weren't well and that you wished you could have been here to celebrate too."  
  
"Thanks Blaise."  
  
"Hermione, why do you think Draco left after Harry announced your engagement?"  
  
Hermione winced and frowned.  
  
"He's the father isn't he? Hermione! Draco Malfoy? You slept with Draco Malfoy? What, were you high?"  
  
"No I wasn't high Blaise. We started seeing each other last year around Christmas, when you made us  
  
call a truce. We were both here and we just clicked, no insults, just two people incredibly attracted to one  
  
another, and one thing led to another and, well, we fell in love."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "You have no idea how much. I don't think that I could actually live without him."  
  
"You love him that much?"  
  
"Yeah. God Blaise what am I going to do?" Hermione looked at her friend helplessly.  
  
Blaise stayed silent while she thought. "Who would you rather be with?" she finally asked.  
  
"Draco." Hermione didn't even have to think about her answer.  
  
"Well there you go then, it's settled."  
  
"Blaise,"  
  
"What? You got an answer didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't really help."  
  
"Fine. Well obviously you need to tell Draco that you love him and that you're pregnant with his  
  
child and that you don't want to be Mrs Hermione Potter. Go that sounds awful."  
  
"Tell me about it. Mrs Hermione Malfoy sounds so much better." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well it does." Blaise laughed.  
  
Hermione's smile fell suddenly, "What if Draco doesn't want me?" she whispered.  
  
"Did you two break up before you and Harry got together?"  
  
Hermione nodded miserably. "We had a huge fight."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"He wanted to tell everyone about our relationship."  
  
"And you didn't. Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was scared that people wouldn't accept it. I mean most people know what  
  
we were like as students here. Who would believe that the Prince of the Slytherins and the little-  
  
miss-know-it-all Gryffindor were in love?"  
  
"Good point." So you just hooked up with Harry? That's cold."  
  
"It wasn't like that." Hermione protested weakly.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Fine. You wanna know the truth? Draco and I broke up the day before Harry came here. I was  
  
absolutely heartbroken y'know. I loved, and still do love Draco and I lost him. Then Harry came  
  
along and for a brief moment he made me forget about my heartbreak and Draco." Hermione paused,  
  
"The thing is that he and I were never really intimate with each other, it was just like we were best friends  
  
again." She shrugged,  
  
"And then he asked me to marry him. I freaked out Blaise. I mean, what do you say  
  
when your best friend proposes just out of the blue?"  
  
"Well you said yes."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I said I'd think about it. I never actually gave him an answer. Everyone just  
  
assumed that I agreed."  
  
"Sorry Hermione."  
  
"Don't worry about it. No one else seemed to notice." She sighed and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"What am I going to do?" came her muffled voice.  
  
"Well first you need to tell Harry that you don't want to marry him and then you need to tell Draco that  
  
you love him and that you're with child, his to be specific."  
  
"Hermione looked at Blaise doubtfully, "Easier said than done."  
  
"Yeah well, I never said it would be easy."  
  
"Thanks Blaise."  
  
"Who will you talk to first?"  
  
"God, I don't know. I just wanna hide up here for the next few months."  
  
"That won't help Hermione." Blaise gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I know, but it'd still be nice."  
  
"Well unfortunately school has only just started and you are a teacher, so you kinda need to be around."  
  
"Thanks again Blaise."  
  
They fell silent for a minute, while they both thought about their whole conversation.  
  
"Wait, did you say that Harry was drunk?" Hermione looked at Blaise worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. Fire whisky by the smell of it."  
  
"But Harry never drinks. Blaise are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Hermione."  
  
"It's not your fault Blaise, it's just weird, that's all."  
  
"Tell me about it. He tried to kiss me. And not just on the cheek. I don't know, he didn't seem Harry like."  
  
At the shake of Hermione's head, Blaise tried to explain what she meant. "It's like he wasn't actually Harry, just  
  
someone else pretending to be him. I don't know, I can't really explain it." She shrugged and looked at  
  
Hermione, who frowned.  
  
"I guess I should've been there then. You don't think he's gonna come up here and want to talk do you?"  
  
Hermione's face paled and took on a worried expression.  
  
Blaise shook her head. "Dumbledore took him off to talk. I don't know what about, but my guess is that it could be a while."  
  
Hermione gave a small smile of relief. She then yawned loudly, not bothering to cover her mouth.  
  
Blaise smiled, "I agree. I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast." She stood and looked down at  
  
Hermione, "It'll be okay Hermione, everything will work out. Good night."  
  
"Thanks Blaise. Good night to you too." She watched as Blaise took the door that led to her quarters from their  
  
shared common room.  
  
Hermione sighed, stood and walked through the door to her own quarters, hopefully to sleep. 


	3. and again

Love on the Rocks with no Ice Chapter 3  
  
Sorry bout the lack of updates, but I've been waiting for my laptop to  
  
arrive and I've been busy with uni and stuff.  
  
Hope you enjoy :p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a wretched night's sleep that was filled with worry and tears, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, thankful that no-one else was there. She took her place at the teachers table and looked around the hall. It still looked as it had when she'd been in her first year. The house banners were the same. She'd inspected the Gryffindor on her first day as a teacher. It still had the miniscule burn that had been made by Ron Weasley's wand in their sixth year. She sighed, sick with herself for constantly remembering the past. She wondered, countless times, why she had actually come back to Hogwarts. Was she trying to recapture the joy that she'd felt learning and growing up here? Or was she afraid to be alone? Hermione sighed again, utterly disgusted with herself. She was at Hogwarts because she had found that she loved kids and teaching gave her a chance to do all the research that she wanted.  
  
Hermione's hand subconsciously drifted towards her stomach as she thought about her own children coming to Hogwarts. A frown replaced her slight smile when she tried to picture her children; who would their father be and, more importantly, would he know and care?  
  
She was stirred from her thoughts by the sound of laughter from a group of students entering the Great Hall She looked up, read to greet them as she usually did when she saw one of the possible fathers walking behind the students.  
  
Hermione froze momentarily as they locked eyes. Even from the other end of the hall Hermione could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He broke their eye contact as if disgusted with himself and made his way to his seat at the teacher's table which just happened to be one seat away from Hermione.  
  
"Good morning Draco." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but he heard it all the same.  
  
"What's so good about it Granger?"  
  
She visibly flinched at the harsh tone of his voice and wisely decided not to respond.  
  
Suddenly feeling utterly nauseas Hermione abruptly stood up from the table. Not caring who was watching she ran through the nearest doorway, shut the door behind her, and puked her guts out.  
  
She crumpled to the floor, wishing she could just curl up into a ball so no- one would ever find her  
  
But someone did.  
  
"Here Hermione, drink this. It'll make you feel better." A hand holding a small vial came into her view.  
  
She looked up and smiled faintly at Blaise. "Thanks." She swallowed the liquid and grimaced at the taste.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
Blaise muttered a quick cleaning spell to get rid of Hermione's mess and then sat down beside her friend. "Saw you run out of the hall as I entered. Draco looked freaked by the way."  
  
"That's the least of my problems right now. I think I'll skip breakfast in the Great Hall and go down to the kitchens and grab something there. I don't want to have to sit near Draco and have him throwing evil looks at me."  
  
She stood slowly, not wanting to get a head rush. It didn't work.  
  
"I might see you at lunch Blaise. I'll be in my classroom if you need me."  
  
"Hermione it's a Sunday. What do you need to do in your classroom, it's the start of the year as well, so there's nothing that needs to be marked yet." Blaise stood as well and looked worriedly at her friend.  
  
"Research stuff Blaise. It'll help me keep my mind off things."  
  
"Okay, well be careful. We don't want you to have an accident because you mixed the wrong ingredients because you were thinking about Draco."  
  
"Thanks Blaise. I'll see you later. Go have some breakfast." Hermione gave her a small smile and began to walk off to her classroom.  
  
Blaise watched Hermione go, thinking about the predicament she was in. Slowly a plan began to form in the Slytherin's mind. One that would get her closest friends together again and get that pathetic Potter back to where ever he'd come from.  
  
A smile appeared on her lips and she walked back to the Great Hall, trying to get her wording of what she was going to say to Draco just perfect.  
  
She returned to the Great Hall and took her seat next to Draco.  
  
"What's with Granger?" Draco had thrown the question to her before she could adjust herself in her chair.  
  
"Oh the poor thing. She's freaked out because of Potter's announcement last night. Turns out that she never actually said yes to him, but the drunk bastard just decided to tell everyone anyway. Poor Hermione, she told me last night that she was going to say yes, but now she's thinking of changing her mind."  
  
"Really?" Draco tried to look disinterested in what Blaise was saying, but failed miserably.  
  
"Yeah she said that it showed how little respect Potter has for her. And the fact that he didn't even bother to see her last night, even though she was sick, just pissed her off even more. Poor thing. Who in their right mind would treat someone as lovely as Hermione like that? And why she puts up with it is beyond me. But anyway," Blaise shook her head lightly, "Why should that bother you Draco? I'm probably boring you out of your skull. So how was your summer break?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Draco looked up at Blaise as he came out of his thoughts. "Well they started off good, but turned to shit about two months ago."  
  
Blaise opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"After last night's feast, it came to my attention that I had not finished MY announcements for the school year. They areas follows: The Forbidden Forest is once again forbidden; Hogsmeade weekends will be monthly for third years and above; and the third years will have a new muggle subject with professors Malfoy and Granger. Your parents have been notified and have given their consent. So would the third years stay behind after breakfast to learn what exactly they will be studying."  
  
With that Dumbledore sat down and smiled at Balise, who just wondered what the old man could know.  
  
A muttered curse from beside her brought Blaise back to where she was. She looked at Draco who looked half furious and half excited at something.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"I have to teach a class with Granger, do you know what that's like?"  
  
Blaise nodded. "Our first day here we relieved a first year flying class cos you weren't here yet, I think. It was how we ended up friends. It'll be fine Draco, just try not to piss each other off."  
  
I doubt very much that it'll be fine Blaise, not after," Draco was going to say more, but managed to stop himself in time.  
  
"Not after what?" Blaise had to know.  
  
"Not after our history together."  
  
"But you guys have your moments, like last Christmas. I came back after the break and you two seemed not to hate each other so much."  
  
"Things have changed a lot since then."  
  
"What? Because of Potter?"  
  
"Blaise, stay out of things you don't understand, and maybe I won't have to hex you." Draco stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall leaving Blaise to ponder his words and formulate more of her plan. 


	4. once more we go

Love on the Rocks with no Ice  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Not really sure where this is really going at the moment, but stay with me please, I hope it will get better.  
  
Oh Hermione's the Potions Teacher, Blaise does Divination, and Draco Defence Against The Dark Arts for obvious Malfoy reasons  
  
Once more into the something or rather  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was deep in thought when Dumbledore and Malfoy came through the door of her classroom.  
  
"Ah Professor Granger I thought that we would find you here. Are you still feeling unwell?"  
  
"I'm feeling a bit better sir."  
  
"But not well enough to come to breakfast and hear my announcements?"  
  
Her blushed, "No sir sorry."  
  
"That's quite all right. I'm sure you had a good reason." Dumbledore sat down t one of the desks at the front of the room and motioned for Draco to do the same. Malfoy did so while trying not to look at Hermione.  
  
"I have decided that you two shall be teaching the third year sex education this year. And before you both object, I have already made up my mind. I know that the two of you will manage to work together as you have done in the past." Dumbledore produced from the depths of his robes two large mounds of paper, which he levitated to Draco and Hermione. "These are your class outlines of the topics to cover. There will be two classes, with two houses in them. Classes will be once a week for two hours for the first half of the year. Hopefully this topic will not be too difficult for the both of you, you are after all mature adults." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a small, knowing smile.  
  
Dumbledore stood from the desk that he sat at. "I shall leave you two to discuss the lessons. Madame Pomfrey will be more than happy to help you with any questions you have. I shall see you both at lunch." With that the headmaster left the room.  
  
Hermione looked uncomfortably around the round, not wanting to even catch Draco in her eye line for a second. They both avoided each other for as long as possible, until Hermione had the unfortunate feeling of throwing up again. She ran out of the room, not caring what Draco thought or what he did. She reached her private office just in time and was sick for the second time that morning. She made her way to her chair, and lowered herself down. Summoning some water, Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to think about the man in the other room. It didn't work at all. All her thoughts were based on Draco Malfoy and their unborn child. She sat at her desk. Not wanting to move, but eventually had to as there was a knock on her door. She rose slowly from her seat and opened the door. It was Draco.  
  
"Not that I care any more Granger, but are you okay? It sounded like you were vomiting." "I'm fine Draco. Can we just get on with going over the stuff we need to and get back to our lives?"  
  
Fine with me. Like I'd actually want to spend anymore time with you than I'd have to." He moved back into the classroom and sat at a desk, looking a lot like he did ten years ago at his first time at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at the memory of Draco at school, but quickly purged the thought from her mind.  
  
She sat at the desk opposite his, so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for either of them. She was misguided in that, as anything would have them uncomfortable.  
  
The silence around them grew as they both tried to avoid the other's gaze. Finally Draco spoke. "We should get this over and done with Granger. It's bad enough that we have to teach a class together, let alone spend my whole Sunday with you."  
  
"You know, there used to be a time when you would have loved to have spend your whole Sunday with me." The words came out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed, and a look of anger and hurt graced his face. "That was before you ripped my heart out from my chest and ate it."  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands, trying not to admit to herself that Draco was right. "Sorry. Let's just leave our personal lives out of this and get onto this stupid thing." She grabbed her set of papers and began to leaf through them.  
  
Draco watched her for a moment, the hurt and anguish clearly evident in his eyes, before he too started to read the booklet that Dumbledore had given him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another part of the castle, Blaise, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were in a deep discussion.  
  
"You've got them working together on a sex ed class? They'll probably kill each other, or destroy the school!" Blaise was pacing the room, wondering if Dumbledore had gone utterly mad.  
  
"I assure you Blaise that they won't. If anything it shall bring them back together so they may raise their children in harmony and love." Dumbledore spoke calmly through a mouthful of lemon drops.  
  
Blaise stopped her pacing and looked at the old man. "You have lost your marbles. Hermione's engaged to Potter, and Draco can't stand the sight of her. How is that going to get them back together? And did you say children? As in more than just the one they have on the way now?"  
  
"They're expecting twins Blaise." Madame Pomfrey spoke up after watching Blaise and Dumbledore go at it.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "There's a prophecy about them. Draco and Hermione, givers of life to the two that will lead the wizarding world into a new age."  
  
"Do either of them know about this?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head at Blaise's question. "Hermione will have no idea until she is told. Draco on the other hand, may have some clue, he is, after all highly interested prophecies, especially those dealing with the Malfoy name."  
  
"So he already kinda knows?"  
  
This time it was Madame Pomfrey who answered Blaise, "He may know the prophecy, but it does not name names, so he could believe it to be anyone in his family, past or future."  
  
"Right. So how do we get them back together?" Blaise seemed reconciled to the nutty behaviour shared by both Dumbledore and Pomfrey.  
  
The elder two looked at each other and then at Blaise.  
  
"That's where you come in Blaise. In another prophecy, you, it would seem, as "the friend and supporter of the givers of life", marry Harry, so as to prevent Hermione from marrying him, "the mighty scarred wizard who comes in the way of the fate of the life givers."  
  
Blaise's widened as she stared at Dumbledore. She remained motionless for a moment, trying to process what the old wizard had just told her.  
  
"I'm supposed to marry Potter? I don't even like the man! I never ever have! Slytherins and Griffyndors are not supposed to be together, unless it's Hermione and Draco, of course. But there is no way on earth that you will get me to marry Potter. Ick." She collapsed into the nearest chair, the shock finally overcoming her emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry Blaise, but it is written, and it must be so." Dumbledore's voice was sympathetic, but did nothing for Blaise.  
  
"Albus, is there any way that Blaise will be able to end the marriage after Hermione and Draco are safe from the threat of Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey and sadly shook his head. "You know as well as I do Poppy that wizarding marriages are for life, especially with the special bond during the ceremony. I am sorry Blaise. But if it's any consolation you shall not have to see Harry all that much throughout your marriage, he will be too busy with his own life."  
  
That's supposed to make me feel better? Are you insane Albus?" she stopped herself and thought for a minute, "There's really no other way for Hermione and Draco to be together?" she already knew the answer, but had to ask.  
  
"Sorry my dear. You of all people should know how truthful prophecies can be, a number of yours that you made while still a student have already come true."  
  
"I know, especially the one with concerning me, Draco and Hermione. Yeah. Fine. So how are we going to get potter to marry me instead? Oh and by the way, I'm going to want an incredibly large bonus for this. I have to marry one of my least favourite people thanks to you and Professor Trelawney, so I'd better get something good out of it." Blaise had come to the incredibly quick conclusion that regardless of how much she protested, nothing was going to stop Dumbledore and Pomfrey from making her go through with a marriage to Potter.  
  
"Thank you Blaise. And don't worry about a bonus, you shall get your reward for you personal sacrifice after the weddings and once everything has been sorted." Dumbledore smiled at her, a strange twinkle in his eye, as if he knew something that Blaise didn't.  
  
The trio talked more about how they would substitute Blaise for Hermione without anyone knowing, especially Harry and it was decided that a polyjuice potion would be the best way to go. The trouble was that Hermione was the potions teacher, and just like Snape before her, would instantly notice if anything had gone missing from her ingredients cabinet. Blaise realised that they were going to have to tell Hermione of the plan; otherwise they could never get away with it. The one question that was left at the eventual end of the meeting, was how exactly to tell her. 


	5. chapter somthing, i think 5

Disclaimer still applies, this is short and it sucks.  
  
Being on holiday has made me lazy, but I don't care – I'm feeling lazy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love on the Rocks with no Ice  
  
chapter something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall in complete silence. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Draco scowling at the lost first-years.  
  
She smiled slightly at the students scrambling to get out of the way.  
  
Her smile fell as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her.  
  
She ran into the nearest classroom, not caring if Draco was following or not.  
  
With tears streaming down her face, Hermione felt someone gently pull her hair back from her face. She guessed that the same person was the one who was softly massaging her back.  
  
Hermione stood slowly, her head reeling as she did so. The person who had helped hold back her hair, now helped her to a seat.  
  
When are you due?" It was of course, Draco's voice.  
  
"Five months. How did you guess?" Hermione looked up at him, sarcasm evident in her face and voice.  
  
"Really wasn't that hard love."  
  
Hermione frowned at the endearment that Draco had just used.  
  
"I'm assuming that it's mine, unless you were with Potter while you and I were together."  
  
Hermione nodded, unable to speak.  
  
She heard Draco swear under his breath.  
  
They fell into silence, both having no idea what to say.  
  
Finally Draco spoke up.  
  
"Were you even going to tell me that I'm going to be a father, or would you just let Potter play Daddy to my child?"  
  
Draco, I..." Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.  
  
"What were going to leave Hogwarts and never tell me? Or were you planning to tell me and still marry Potter? I can only assume that this is some sort of sick revenge that you and your fiancé plotted ten years ago. I mean, god Hermione, did you want to hurt me the deepest was possible? Because congratulations, you've succeeded, twice."  
  
"Draco, will you let me explain?" Hermione stood up and walked to where he paced.  
  
"Draco, I'm carrying your child, and I was going to tell you, believe me, when I say that. Harry has nothing to do with this. I will never let Harry raise our child as his own. It's not fair to you or the child."  
  
"Since when has any of this been fair Hermione?" Draco looked at her, as if piercing her outer shell. "You've left me for Potter and I'm not going to get to raise my own child thanks to you. Where's the fairness in that, well for me anyway?"  
  
"Draco." Hermione tugged on his arm, trying to get his attention and managed to succeed. "This child, our child will be raised by you. Harry is irrelevant. He will not be the child's father, you will be." Hermione sighed and sat down at a desk.  
  
"Draco? This fighting's not good for the baby. Can we call a truce for a minute so I can tell you something important please?" She looked up at Draco, who was eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Fine, but it had better be good." He took the seat next to her and turned to face her.  
  
"Draco," Hermione paused, trying to get her words right. She gave up after a minute and decided just to blurt everything out.  
  
"Draco, I don't love Harry. I never have. And I would never plot some stupid revenge against you that involved making you fall for me and then get pregnant with your baby. Especially with Harry. Ron maybe, but no." She paused and took a breath before continuing.  
  
"I want you to be this child's father, not just in name. I want him or her to grow up knowing who you are and that you love them, just like you loved me once. It never entered my mind not to tell you Draco, I couldn't do that to you. Please believe me." She looked down at her hands, not wanting to look at Draco and what his reaction would be."  
  
"Hermione what do you mean when you say that you don't love Potter? You're engaged to the man." Draco's hand gently grabbed Hermione's chin and pulled her face up so he could see her  
  
"I could never love Harry, or anyone else for that matter, when I'm still in love with you. I never really said yes to Harry, I wasn't going to until he announced it at the feast. I'm so sorry Draco, you didn't need to hear that announcement, no one did, believe me. "She looked at him, unable to guess what he was thinking or feeling.  
  
"What Harry and I had for that brief period of time was nothing more than friendship. He couldn't even bring himself to kiss me. I have no idea why he proposed, and probably never will. But I don't care, I would never marry him even if I did love him. Draco, I don't know what else to say, I know that you'll probably never forgive me for breaking your heart, but I'm sorry, I should have realised that what we had was far more important than what people thought. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione waited for a moment, just in case Draco had anything to say. She got no reply, and slowly lifted herself out of her chair.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later Draco. Maybe at dinner." She looked down at him, waiting for any kind of response.  
  
Hermione made her way to the door and was about to open it and leave when Draco finally spoke.  
  
"After these past few months, and everything you've put me through, I don't know if I can forgive you. I want to, I want more than anything to take you into my arms and tell you that I'm still in love with you, and that I want to raise our child together as a family, but I can't. I can't get over the hurt you've caused me. I need some time to think. You understand that right?" He looked up at Hermione, the anguish evident in his eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded, "I do understand Draco. And I'm sorry that everything's such a mess. It shouldn't be, especially not for you. I'm sorry." With that she left Draco alone in the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Forbidden Forest, Harry Potter sat, well lay, utterly drunk on fire whiskey. In his hand was a picture of his current fiancée. He stared at it with a sloppy smile on his face.  
  
"I may not love you Hermione, but you will be mine. Oh yes you will be mine." With that he took a gulp from his bottle and laughed drunkenly.  
  
Somewhere else in the forest, not too far away from the-boy-who-lived as an adult, hid an old man. He listened to Harry and frowned. Muttering a small spell, he disappeared back to his office, concerned with Harry's unhealthy obsession with Hermione.  
  
Back in the forest Harry was visited by large hooded figure, who had waited until the old man had disappeared before appearing himself.  
  
"Potter, you must marry her, time is of the essence. Do not fail me boy or there shall be consequences. And you know what they are."  
  
Harry looked up at the figure and grinned. "She's all mine, don't worry about it, no one in their right mind would try and take her away from me, who would want her anyway? Bushy little know it all." Harry stood, swayed for a moment and fell back to where he had sat.  
  
"You're pathetic Potter, you really are. You need to sober up if you plan on seeing your little bushy headed fiancée tonight."  
  
With that the mysterious, as yet unnamed figure, vanished, leaving Harry to sit by himself, drinking from his bottle and staring at his picture of Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah this is kinda short, it's getting hard to write it, but oh well.  
  
Any suggestions for the names of the Granger-Malfoy twins, I'm stuck on that. 


End file.
